


Anything You Want, My Sweet, Just Ask Me

by velvetjinx



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Anal Sex, Bottom Bucky Barnes, M/M, Not Avengers: Infinity War Part 1 (Movie) Compliant, Panties, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rimming, Shameless Smut, Steve Rogers's Birthday, Top Steve Rogers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-06
Updated: 2018-07-06
Packaged: 2019-06-06 03:53:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,189
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15186188
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/velvetjinx/pseuds/velvetjinx
Summary: It's Steve's 100th birthday, and he's chosen to have a quiet day with Bucky. But Bucky has a surprise for him--a surprise in satin with ribbons.





	Anything You Want, My Sweet, Just Ask Me

**Author's Note:**

> HAPPY (BELATED) BIRTHDAY, STEVE! Title from Destiny's Child 'Birthday'.

The fireworks had started outside already, and it was barely nightfall. Steve sighed, rolling his eyes when Bucky appeared in the doorway waving a small American flag.

“Buck, seriously?”

Bucky flopped down on the sofa next to him, drawing him into a deep kiss. “Just celebrating your birthday properly, baby. You’re lucky I didn’t throw you a party.”

“I think Tony’s got that covered for tomorrow,” Steve retorted with a laugh. “Though he wasn’t particularly happy when I told him that I didn’t want a party on my actual birthday.”

“Why didn’t you?” Bucky asked curiously.

Steve shrugged. “I guess I just wanted to spend the day with you.” He smiled. “And it has been a great day.”

Bucky began to laugh. “Steve, all we’ve done all day is hang out in sweatpants and watch movies.”

“I know,” Steve said softly. “And that’s been perfect.”

Bucky kissed him again. “You wanna watch the fireworks, or do you wanna open your present?”

“What?” Steve asked, confused. “You already got me a present.” Bucky had bought him a beautiful new sketchbook, and some new pencils and pastels.

Bucky’s gaze darkened. “I have another present for you.”

“Oh. Oh!” Steve smirked. “In that case, I want my present now.”

“Okay.” Bucky kissed him lightly. “Give me a minute then come through to the bedroom.”

Steve gave Bucky two minutes, just to be on the safe side, then headed through to the bedroom, pausing in the doorway to take in the sight before him. Bucky was lying on the bed, legs spread with one bent coquettishly, and he was naked aside from a pair of very patriotic panties with ribbon ties at the sides. The panties were satin, and Bucky's cock was already half hard, stretching the material obscenely.

“You been touching yourself already, baby?” Steve asked breathlessly, and Bucky blushed.

“Couldn’t help it, these panties feel so good on my skin and I kept thinking about you taking them off of me.”

Steve stalked over to the bed, stripping as he went. He climbed on, settling between Bucky's legs, and ducked down, kissing him deeply. His own cock was already hard from the sight of Bucky, naked aside from the panties. He rolled his hips, rubbing his cock against the smooth slide of the panties, and they both groaned at the pressure against their sensitive flesh.

“You look so pretty in those, doll,” Steve growled, biting gently at Bucky's chin. “Good enough to eat.”

Without warning, Steve knelt up and flipped Bucky over onto his front, dragging him up on all fours. He leaned down and nuzzled the crack of Bucky's ass through the panties, then pulled the ribbons at the side, undoing them so they fell down and off. Steve spread Bucky's asscheeks and pressed his thumb lightly against puckered skin, before bending down and blowing across Bucky's hole. Bucky let out a low groan as Steve began to tongue at him, swirling his tongue around Bucky's ass and nipping gently at him.

“Fuck, Steve, stop teasing and eat my ass, will you?” Bucky grumbled, and Steve laughed.

“Whose birthday is it?”

“Ugh, fine, will you just _oh my god_ ,” Bucky moaned as Steve started to eat him out in earnest, licking and slurping around his asshole. When Bucky's muscles relaxed a little under him, Steve curled his tongue and pressed it inside, pushing it as deep as it would go, until his nose was pressed against Bucky's crack. He began to tonguefuck Bucky, saliva dripping down his chin as Bucky practically wailed. 

He pulled back to fetch the lube, slicking up his fingers, then pushed a finger in beside his tongue. The lube was strawberry flavored, though it didn’t taste much like real strawberries at all. Still, it was better than the chemical taste of unflavored on his tongue, as he licked and sucked greedily on Bucky's hole.

“Fuck, Steve, please just finger me and fuck me,” Bucky whined, and Steve grinned, taking pity on him. He pressed two fingers inside Bucky's ass, stretching him as he kissed a line up the knobs of Bucky's spine. 

“Gonna take such good care of you, baby,” Steve said as he added a third finger, and Bucky moaned when Steve's fingers found that nub inside him.

“Oh fuck, Steve, baby, I’m so ready, please just get your cock in me now!” Bucky begged, and Steve nodded.

“Yeah, okay, Buck. Gonna fuck you now.”

As Steve poured lube over his cock, Bucky rolled over, smiling when Steve raised an eyebrow. 

“Wanna see you while we fuck,” Bucky explained, and Steve couldn’t help but smile back, leaning down to kiss Bucky deeply.

As he positioned himself at Bucky’s entrance, Steve bit his lip at the sight of the lube slick hole waiting on his cock. “God, doll, love this view,” Steve said with a laugh, before starting to push inside. Bucky gasped and clawed at Steve's back as he was filled slowly. Steve’s eyes went half mast as the pressure of Bucky's muscles squeezing around his cock made shocks of pleasure shoot through him. “Fuck, I never get tired of being inside of you,” Steve managed.

“Me either, baby, fuck, love your cock in me,” Bucky groaned. “Fuck, you can move now.”

Steve began to move slowly, pulling out until his cock was almost out, then pushing back inside, inch by inch. Bucky's hands fisted in the sheets, and Steve leaned down to kiss him. 

The next time Steve began to push in, Bucky thrust his hips up to meet him, driving Steve's cock inside. “How about you fuck me properly, old man?” Bucky drawled, rubbing his foot up and down Steve's thigh, and Steve smirked.

“Okay,” he said, and began to pound into Bucky, hard and fast. Bucky was crying out on every thrust, and Steve's balls were starting to tighten, the need to come growing. He shifted his hips slightly, and Bucky's cries became more urgent as Steve started hitting that spot inside of him with every movement. “That better?”

“Oh fuck yeah, oh my god, Steve, fuck, you’re gonna make me come so hard.”

“You gonna touch yourself?”

Bucky nodded, but as he was reaching for his cock Steve gave a particularly hard thrust, and Bucky came with a yell, cock untouched. The sight of Bucky coming all over himself just from Steve fucking him tipped Steve over the edge, and pleasure overtook him as he came hard, crying out Bucky's name. 

They kissed deeply as they came down, then Steve pulled out and flopped down beside Bucky. He leaned in for another kiss, reaching down to rub his fingers against Bucky's swollen hole and catching some of the come there. He lifted them up to show Bucky, before sucking them into his mouth, and Bucky laughed hoarsely. 

“Jesus, Steve, you’re filthy. I fucking love you so much.”

“I love you too, Buck,” Steve said softly. 

“Good birthday surprise?”

Steve laughed. “Yeah. Yeah, Buck, it was amazing.”

“So I should keep the panties?” Bucky asked with a smirk.

“Definitely,” Steve replied, kissing him again.

Maybe being a hundred wouldn’t be so bad.


End file.
